1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet structure applied to bathrooms or kitchens, especially to a water outlet structure of a dual-connected faucet inner core which connects cold and hot water pipes simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
The dual-connected faucet structure is a valve which connects cold and hot water pipes at the same time. The common dual-connected faucet inner core is normally formed by plastic or completely formed by metallic copper pipes. During the installation, two water inlets of the faucet inner core are rotatably screwed to the cold water pipe or the hot water pipe. A certain torque to assure of sealing the screwed portion is required. However, when the plastic-formed faucet inner core body is screwed with the pipes, the sealing condition is affected due to wear of threads and a release caused by insufficient torque. Another metallic copper-tube faucet inner core body may overcome the drawback of the torque, but the minor elements like zinc or lead in the copper pipes will lose along with the water in a long term of use, which leads to healthy problems of people in the long-term drink of the abovementioned water. If the structure is completely formed by metallic copper material, more manufacturing costs are needed.
Therefore, a dual-connected faucet inner core structure which assures the strong connection strength and healthy water is developed and formed by a plastic-formed faucet inner core body coupled with metal conduits which are connected to cold and hot water pipes. The faucet body comprises a cold water inlet pipe, a hot water inlet pipe and a transverse pipe communicating with the cold and hot water inlet pipes for forming an H-shaped construction. The metal conduits are respectively formed on outer walls of the cold water inlet pipe and the hot water inlet pipe, and a water outlet is formed on the transverse pipe. To fit in with faucet housings in different shapes, the water outlet must to be formed in accordance with the shapes of the desired faucets. Generally, different shapes of faucets need particular inner cores, which may lead to high costs of molds.